Falling
by MidniteDancer
Summary: Alfred saves Arthur from a precarious predicament. How's he going to thank his hero? UkUs lemon


3

"I'm not going to fall you git. Leave me alone!" Arthur was perched precariously on top of some haphazardly stacked boxes and a garbage can. He had locked himself out of his house and he'd just come back from a Conference. America had evidently followed him and was now trying to persuade him to come down. "Dude, have you seen what you're standing on? It's not going to hold…"

Arthur had almost reached the unlocked window on the third story. "I've almost got i…." an ominous crunch resounded underneath him and he felt the balance instantaneously shift.

He reached into the air for something to hold onto. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. Instead of the ground, he landed on something soft that let out a muted "Oof!" Alfred had broken his fall.

And of course he had to end up in the most awkward position. He fell so that he was sitting on Alfred's lap on the ground, back against a tree. Willing his face not to heat up he sighed and was about to get back on his feet when Alfred snaked his arm around his waist and held him down. "I told you so!" Arthur scowled, "Wanker! Let me up!"

"That's no way to treat your hero," he pouted. Arthur sighed. He did save him from either breaking his neck or enduring a particularly long bout in the hospital.

He sighed before obligingly saying, "Thank you," politely.

The cheesy grin returned, "That's all you got?"

England furrowed his brow before raising one, "I'm sorry?"

Alfred looked crestfallen but proceeded to remove his arm from the older nation's waist. England always hated seeing his former colonies upset, it was a weakness of his. Before he lost his nerve, quickly he reached up, grabbed the other nation's chin and kissed him.

At fist Arthur felt Alfred stiffen. He was about to pull away when Alfred grew accustomed to the sudden contact and wrapped his arms around the smaller nation on his lap. Relaxing into the kiss, Arthur circled his arms around Alfred's neck. He felt Alfred's mouth shift slightly and felt his tongue on his lips. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to let Alfred enter. To Arthur, the larger nation tasted of hamburgers and coffee, to be expected, but also of an underlying sweetness all his own.

He felt Alfred shift under him, trying to get closer. Arthur grinned devilishly. He removed his lips from Alfred's, and heard a slight whimper from the other as he did so, and locked eyes with Alfred's, the devilish gleam never leaving his emerald ones. Alfred's sapphire blue eyes grew wide with innocence, wonder, and lust. Arthur thought t was dead sexy. Slowly, he shifted his position so that he was straddling the larger nation. "A-Arthur?"

He was silenced with another searing kiss. Deftly, he shucked off the younger nation's prized bomber jacket. He didn't resist, but instead started unbuckling Arthur's belt. He felt Alfred move his hips, trying to get some friction through the layers of the fabric. It made Arthur ache but he forced himself to go slowly. He wanted to see the larger nation beg.

Shirts were quickly disposed of. Arthur flicked hi tongue along the shell of Alfred's ear, he moaned softly. Arthur was rewarded with a much louder moan when he nipped the skin behind his ear. His mouth worked its way down the dirty blond's neck and chest. Alfred's hips rocked. He tried to pull Arthur closer. Arthur grinned again, "Not so fast," He grabbed the offending hands and pinned them with one f his won up against the tree. With his free hand and his mouth he touched, kissed, and licked every inch of Alfred's exposed body that he could.

Alfred was panting and wriggling under the restraint, "Haa—Arthur… Arthur, please….". With excruciating slowness, Arthur unbuckled Alfred's pants, his mouth never stopping in its quest. His hand crept inside Alfred's pants, making sure to take his time. When he let his fingers trail up the hot, hard member Alfred bucked his hips as much as he could in his position.

Arthur gripped the throbbing erection. Alfred inhaled sharply before beginning to pant even harder. When the hand didn't move he started moving his hips again, "A-Arthur, please…"

Arthur straightened up and looked at him head in the eye, with a gleam that hasn't been seen since his pirate days. "Beg," he demanded. Alfred squirmed under the gaze and hand, "I want to hear you beg."

Alfred whimpered once, "Please Arthur… Please…. I-I need… Haa… Please….. Arthur!"

Arthur slowly began to drag his hand up and then down the slick pre-cum coated member. He himself was now panting very hard, his mentality focused on nothing more than putting Alfred through as much excruciating pleasure as possible.

His pace quickened as the younger nation continued to thrust his hips and beg in an extremely erotic fashion.

"Arthur, I'm…. nghh!" Arthur felt Alfred's body tense as hot cum flooded into his hand. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from releasing.

As Alfred slumped back against the tree Arthur withdrew his one hand from Alfred's pants and wiped the fluid on some nearby grass and released his hands with his other. He kissed the other nation and ground his throbbing erection into Alfred. "Don't you start relaxing. I'm not nearly finished with you yet."

He quickly stripped Alfred of his pants and, simultaneously, flipped their positions so that Alfred's surprisingly muscular legs wrapped around him and laid him on the ground.

With a few more hot kisses and touches Alfred was fully aroused again. "Doesn't take you long, does it?" Again, starting at his particularly sensitive ear, Arthur worked his way down Alfred's neck and chest, taking great care at his nipples. Meanwhile, Alfred was franticly removing Arthur's pants with trembling hands. When he finally got them undone and around his knees, Arthur finished the job by kicking them off.

Arthur ground his erection beside Alfred's, he knew he wouldn't last if they touched. He brought three fingers up to Alfred's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Alfre obliged by taking in the digits and promptly started to coat them with saliva. Feeling the hot wet muscle on his fingers caused Arthur's breath to hitch and his hips to thrust involuntarily.

When he felt they were coated enough he withdrew them from Alfred's mouth and placed them right outside his entrance. He inserted one, making his lover stop moving momentarily in slight pain. He gave him only a moment to adjust before inserting a second, again with a slight pause. Then he started moving his fingers, scissoring them. Alfred let out a groan and moved against the fingers. Finally he slid in the third, continuing to stretch him out in preparation.

Arthur's mind was thick with a lustful fog and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock. He smothered Alfred's yell with a kiss as he forced himself to stop to let him get used to the abrupt change. After a while, Alfred started rocking his hips against Arthur. Slowly he pulled out and thrust back in, causing Alfred to moan rather audibly.

He repeated the motion and very soon they were in rhythm with each other, their pace steadily climbing. Arthur also reached down to tend to Alfred's own erection vaguely noting that it seemed slightly harder than last time. At one point Alfred cried out and Arthur knew he'd found his sweet spot. He angled his body to continue to hit it with each thrust. Arthur was so lost in the feel of his lover's body that he didn't notice that they were both moaning very loudly and calling each other's names.

Arthur came first, releasing his seed inside the hot tight space of his lover's body, no inkling of pulling out ever crossed his mind. Alfred felt the hot liquid inside him and a slight squeezing of Arthur's hand and came shortly after.

For a short while they lay on the ground, riding the aftershocks. Alfred almost promptly fell asleep, right on the ground. Arthur looked at his face and a smile graced his lips, a smile that no one's seen for a very long time.

Shakily getting to his feet he scrounged what clothes of theirs he could find (for some reason, Alfred's underwear was missing) and slipped on a random shirt and a pair of pants. He then gently set the rest of the clothes on top of his sleeping partner so as to carry him to his room. Silently, he thanked God that the rest of the nations would probably be out drinking until the wee hours of the morning. He grinned wickedly to himself as he found his house key in Alfred's pants. He picked up the nude sleeping man bridal style to carry him inside.

Or so he thought. What he never noticed was two people quickly darting away from the window as he passed. Later, Kiku looked over the pictures while Elizaveta was left to deal with a particularly nasty nosebleed.


End file.
